


1

by ThineLostSock



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Concerts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Stiles is like 17 so not really that underage but it's wort mentioning I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThineLostSock/pseuds/ThineLostSock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go to a concert. Derek is far better company than Scott, and that company lasts all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (posted, that is). I finished it but didn't know quite what to do with it, post it somewhere or not. Since it was done, I figured I'd post it. Feel free to comment on it.

“Hello?” Derek answered his phone tentatively.

“What are you plans tonight? Like in a half an hour, to about four hours from now?” Stiles asked.

“Why?” Derek sighed and looked longingly at his cookbook on the counter.

“Derek, what are your plans?” Stiles sounded exhausted.

“I was going to read, have some dinner, take a hot and relaxing bath, and go to bed early. Why?”

“Scott and I were going to go to a concert tonight and he bailed. I have an extra ticket and I don’t want to be a weirdo and go alone. You won’t have to pay me back.” Derek sighed. “Everyone has turned me down. Everyone. Even Jackson and the twins, and yes, I really did ask them.” Stiles completely ignored the potential goldmine Derek gave him in mentioning he took baths.

“Where is it, and how much time do I have?” Derek sighed. He was admittedly relieved that Stiles said nothing about his plans.

“Its downtown at the lounge off of Main and Fifth, and the opener starts at seven. Doors open at six-thirty.” Stiles flooded with relief.

 “I’ll see you soon.” Derek hung up and showered. He wasn’t sure why he needed to look and smell so nice, but he made sure he did. He was pretty much neurotic about it, honestly. He drove to Stiles’s house, feeling almost excited. He tried not to focus on it.

*

Stiles was wearing one of Scott’s shirts; it was a little big on him. It hung from his frame loosely, hinting at the toned body beneath it. It was a good look on Stiles. Since half of the lacrosse team was werewolves now (and one kitsune), Stiles had stepped up his fitness regimen to keep pace and not look weak or unskilled next to them on the lacrosse field. He subsequently whined about his muscle soreness. _He must have kept working out since the season ended_ , Derek thought. Derek wondered what it would look like if one of his shirts was draped on Stiles the way Scott’s currently was. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

“So, do you want to eat here, or get something, or get takeout and bring it back after?” Stiles let Derek into his house. Derek hadn’t been anywhere but his bedroom, and usualy he went in and out through the window. He looked around a bit. It was lovely, and had a million embarrassing photos of the Stilinski family members, but especially his mother. When he saw her picture, he could see just how much Stiles looked like her.

“It’s your concert, shouldn’t you get to pick?” Derek looked around some more.

“I was going to let you pick, since you kind of saved my night.” Stiles scratched his neck. Derek nodded.

“Let’s eat here.” Derek sat at the kitchen table. Stiles nodded.

“How about I cook us up some quick Paninis and we head down a little early?” Stiles looked in his fridge to see what was available, drumming two fingers on his collarbones. It made Derek want to lick them.

“Sounds good.” Derek watched Stiles gather a smorgasbord of things on his counters and pretty much just dove in. “I didn’t know you liked to cook.” Derek could smell his contentment. It was a good smell.

“My dad and I take turns. My mom always cooked dinner for us every single night, until she couldn’t stand really. My dad was a terrible cook and I’d never cooked, but we got tired of frozen dinners pretty quickly. We try to one-up each other with our recipes now. It’s like a competition or something.” He smiled. “I made a healthy meal rule, and now I’m way ahead of him.” Derek laughed. Derek just watched quietly as Stiles bobbed around his kitchen more coordinated than Derek usually saw him, tasting as he went.

*

Derek moaned the Panini was that good.

*

Stiles snaked through the crowd to get to the front. It was a small venue, but Stiles wanted to be as close to the stage as possible. Derek followed, watching how his shoulder blades moved under the shirt he was wearing. How it showed his spine if he shrugged or how his shoulder blades were like phantoms, there one moment and totally gone the next. They stood for a minute when they (Stiles) picked a spot to see the show from.

“I’m going to get a beer. Want one?” Derek asked loudly as the venue was already loud with the crowd of people chattering.

“You’re offering me alcohol?” Stiles raised his eyebrows. He almost covered the tops of his hands, currently sporting large black ‘x’ marks found on any and all underage youth.

“You don’t want any?” Derek countered, raising _his_ eyebrows.

“You just seem like the kind of guy who would be adamantly against me drinking any kind of alcohol, ever, for the rest of my life. Period.” Derek laughed, as did Stiles. His shoulders shook a bit, it was adorable. He smiled brightly.

“I can drive your Jeep home. Besides, it’s one beer.” Stiles smiled and nodded.

Derek made his way to the bar, got beers, and went back to Stiles. Derek half expected him to just down it. They toasted to the night at Stiles’s insistence. He wouldn’t admit it, but Derek thought the night deserved a toast too.

*

Stiles finished his beer more than halfway through the opener. He was by no means drunk, just relaxed and pleasantly buzzed. Derek had never seen Stiles so relaxed, but it was nice to see. Stiles was dancing and laughing, and even got Derek to dance with him. The opener ended, and Stiles turned around.

“They were good.” Derek shouted. Stiles nodded. “You’re pretty relaxed.”

“That’s what alcohol does to humans. You’ve never felt it but I can tell you, it’s a good feeling as long as you stop when it's good.” Stiles smiled.

“I’ve just never seen you so loose. Not even when there’s no trouble afoot.”

“Marin thinks I have hypervigilance. I kind of just wait in fear of something coming to kill us or everything falling apart really quickly even if everything's totally fine.” Stiles was surprised by his honesty but didn’t shrink away from it either.

“You still talk to her after the whole alpha pack thing?” Derek’s brows furrowed.

“She was Deucalion’s emissary before he went all psycho-killing-perfectionist, and he didn’t give her a choice when he formed his perfect little alpha pack. She works out of Eichen House now, she helped me out when I was in there. I see her once a week, we usually get coffee and talk at a café or at my house because I will never go behind those gates ever again.” _Good choice_ , Derek thought, nodding. “She figured she owes us, for us sacrifice ourselves to the nemeton because the alpha pack drew Jennifer here. It was what got me possessed ultimately so she feels really bad about it. And the sacrifice business in general.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck. Derek had never noticed how slender but toned his arms were.

“I didn’t know she could feel bad.” Derek scoffed in mock surprise.

“She’s Deaton’s sister, and I trust Deaton and he still trusts her. She’s surprisingly helpful and always has really great advice. Even sexual advice, should I want it.” Stiles shrugged.

“All emissaries give advice, it’s pretty much exactly what their job entails.” Stiles stuck out his tongue. Derek laughed.

“Do you go out a lot?” Stiles looked at him for a while.

“Hm?”

“What do you do all the time, when the pack isn’t at your place or we’re not fighting something?”

“I go to clubs, sometimes. Or bars. I hang out with friends closer to my age. I get brunch usually once a week with Satomi, we talk like she used to with my mom. I find things to do around town too, classes to take or clubs to go to.” Stiles just nodded. “What do you spend your time on?”

“Homework, and not dying.” Stiles smiled.

“Other than that. When you have free time how do you spend it?” Stiles stood for a minute.

“Hanging out with Scott, at your loft with the pack, or working.” Stiles laughed, a bit embarrassed.

“I thought you had a boyfriend.” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed again.

“It ended a while ago.” Stiles shook his head.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Derek couldn’t help but feel relieved. He tried to shake it off.

“No, it’s fine. He wasn’t the love of my life and I wasn’t his, we just needed someone to be with at the time. I didn’t think you knew about that.” Stiles looked at him, studying him like a detective.

“You mentioned it once at Pack Night.” Derek sipped his beer.

“Oh. I didn’t think you’d remember.” He smiled goofily. It made Derek want to change the smile to a better one, a more concrete and obviously happy smile.

“Why not? You’re pack, and I make pack member’s business my business.” He shrugged, earnest.

“I don’t want to sound rude, but, I just didn’t know you cared that much.” Derek was stunned. He did his best to hide it but it felt like a dagger in his chest; cold, foreign, and bluntly painful.

“I might not go about it in the most conventional ways, but I do care and I want to be involved in your life just like I am with my betas. You can’t feel it the way they do, but I feel the same kind of connection to you that I feel with them. I try to be a good alpha to all of you. I’m just new at being nice and sociable to teenagers.” Stiles laughed. The lights dimmed. Stiles turned to the stage then quickly back to Derek.

“Take pictures for me. You’re taller and dramatically more stable than I am even without having that beer. Here.” He handed Derek his phone. “Oh, the pattern goes like this.” He traced it for Derek, who then tried it and successfully opened the phone up. Derek nodded dutifully. Stiles smiled, grateful, and turned to the stage, throwing his hands up in the air like everyone else.

*

For the first few songs Derek took a lot of pictures. Then he noticed how Stiles was moving to the music and mouthing the words. How the shirt would reveal a hint of the muscles underneath it making Derek beg to see more. How Stiles’s lips looked too perfect while he sang or his tongue ran across them. Derek wondered how they would feel against his own. He watched Stiles’s hips and ass, and how the jeans he wore made his ass look fucking edible. Derek wanted to grab at him and just devour him then and there. Stiles’s arms and neck began to glisten with sweat after a few songs-it made Derek want to lick the sweat off of him. He took pictures but didn’t pay any mind to the music Stiles liked so much nor the phone in his temporary care. His attention was fully on Stiles.

*

When they walked out, Derek took Stiles’s keys. He didn’t want to risk being caught with a remotely intoxicated minor behind the wheel.

“That was an amazing show.” Stiles buckled into the passenger seat.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Derek smiled, handing his phone back.

“Don’t you think so?” Stiles looked at him from underneath his amazingly long eyelashes. Derek shrugged, buckling up and starting the Jeep.

“Yeah. It was good. It’s not what I’m into, and I’m surprised you liked such indie-folk-acoustic stuff.”

“It was beyond good, Derek. It was mind-blowingly fantastically magnificent.” Stiles smiled.

“Those words are more or less synonyms of each other. It’s not usually what I listen to.” Derek pulled out of the nearby fast food joint who rented them a space for the show, and they were off.

“It’s not indie, either. It was a small venue but TheLumineers, they’ve done huge shows at stadiums around the world. They like smaller venues, they say it’s a more personal experience.”

“I’ve never heard of them until tonight.” Derek responded, and Stiles just shrugged. “I’m glad you had a good time, though.”

“You’re better company than Scott at concerts. He just whines the whole time and he won’t take pictures for me.” Stiles adjusted a bit, not used to being a passenger in his own car.

“Or buy you beer.” Derek laughed, picturing Scott whining the whole concert.

“Or that. Thanks, by the way.” Stiles rolled his window down. The night was cool, but the concert venue had been a sauna and made Stiles’s shirt begin stick to the glistening sheen of sweat on his skin.

“No problem.” Derek rolled his window down to get more air moving to cool him off.

“Why did you buy me one?” Stiles looked at him. Under the pale moonlight, his irises had a lot more flecks of gold in them.

“I was going to have one, and I didn’t want to be rude and not offer you one. I know you can hold alcohol well, at least from what I’ve heard about your escapades with Scott drunk in the woods.” Derek looked at him for a moment. Stiles laughed and put a hand to his face in embarrassment. “And I know that you don’t let loose too often. I figured, you’re under the care of your alpha who is more than capable of defending and/or taking care of you, why not have a beer and let you loosen up for a concert you wanted to see?”

“That’s really nice of you.” Stiles looked him over.

“I know you’re always looking out for everyone so I figured tonight I’d look after you, take the weight from your shoulders.” Derek appraised the young man next to him. He looked tired, but he always did now. He was just getting back into a more regular sleep rhythm after his possession by the nogitsune, but that didn’t mean he was getting a good night’s sleep every night. Derek wanted to wrap Stiles up in blankets and let him sleep for days, after he fucked him to sleep.

“If you think you can handle the monumental weight of the world on the back of Atlas, be my guest.” Stiles joked. Derek tried not to frown at his comparison, because of how accurate it probably was.

*

Derek pulled onto Stiles’s street when he smelled the anxiety in Stiles mounting.

“Uh, can we go to your loft instead?” He twiddled his fingers nervously, expecting a ‘no.’

“Why?” Derek slowed down.

“My dad will smell the beer on me when he gets home.” Derek hung his head.

“Shit. I didn’t think about that earlier. Yeah.” He turned around and drove toward his loft, an excitement building in him. He tried to ignore it.

“Thanks. For letting me stay at the loft.” Stiles clarified, as he had already done a good deal of thanking.

“No problem. I’d be the recipient of most of your dad’s wrath and I don’t put it past him to get a Wolfsbane bullet from Chris and shoot me with it.” Stiles laughed.

“I think that’s a little far.” Stiles looked at Derek, but Derek shook his head.

“I don’t think so at all. He’d kill for you I’m sure.” Derek looked dead serious. Stiles laughed again. Derek was terrified of the sheriff. When it came to his son, the man was serious, and probably completely over protective.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I am sure that he’d be livid with both of us.” Stiles smiled again.

“That we are in total agreement on.” Derek nodded.

*

Stiles took Derek’s keys to get into the loft while Derek literally ran back to Stiles’s house to get his car and bring it back to the loft. Stiles was raiding his fridge when Derek stepped inside. Derek laughed when he came in. “Was the Panini not enough?”

“I danced it off. Your loft is barren, dude.” Stiles dug around, hoping to find something good.

“That’s because everyone steals my food on Pack Night.” Stiles nodded. He put a few slices of bread in the toaster and dug out some butter and jam, then scavenged for a knife. “You can take my bed, I’ll sleep down here on the couch.” Derek had moved his bed upstairs once they started having weekly Pack Night. He was afraid he’d find someone hooking up in it, and it wasn’t a completely unrealistic fear.

“You sure?” Stiles looked over.

“Yeah. Why?” Derek looked him over, head to toe.

“Scott was talking about scents the other day. He mentioned that some things in his house still smell like Allison even though he’s with Kira now. He said scents linger, especially in beds.”

“And?” Derek looked at him quizzically.

“And are you sure you want your bed to smell like me for a while?” Stiles rested his palms on the counter behind him that he then leaned against. When the toaster popped, Stiles jumped. Derek did his best not to laugh at him.

“I don’t mind it as much as everyone else.” Derek tried. Stiles buttered his toast and smothered it in jam, just nodding. “What?”

“I think you want me in your bed. You want it to smell like me.” Stiles didn’t look up but he stood so his ass was in full view, knowing Derek would look at it. He did.

“Why would you think that?” Derek cooed. Stiles turned on his heels.

“At the concert, I saw how you were looking at me. You even danced with me. You’re still looking at me the same way. You started to look at me that way as soon as you saw me tonight, and when I cooked you couldn’t get enough.” Stiles took large bites of his toast.

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like you want me naked.” Stiles blushed a bit while he bit into his toast again. “You watched me at the concert, I know you did. I felt your eyes on me the whole time.” Stiles was practically inhaling the toast. It made Derek feel bad that toast was all his loft had to offer. Stiles walked over to Derek slowly. Derek didn’t step back.

“You’re too young.” He shook his head but they both knew it wasn’t convincing.

“You’re only a few years older than I am.” Stiles smiled, mischief written all over his face.

“I can’t obtain legal consent from you once you’ve had a drink.” Derek stood firm.

“Then we can wait till I’m fully sober.” Stiles looked up at Derek almost greedily.

“That’s why you ate, isn’t it?” Derek looked over at the toaster. He looked back down to Stiles.

“The bread will soak up the beer, and help sober me up faster. The jelly was just to make it super tasty but the sugar will give me more energy. Now I’m going to down a glass of water. Or five. Can you tell how intoxicated I am by scent?” Stiles looked at his wrists, and almost held them up so Derek could smell them. Derek looked down at Stiles, who was still blushing. It was adorable.

“It’s already lessening.” Derek knew he was defeated. They both knew he only had so much resolve, and Stiles had double the determination. Stiles retreated to the kitchen and drank a tall glass of water.

*

As soon as he was fully sober, Stiles kissed Derek. His heartbeat shot up, but so did Derek’s. Derek was surprised that Stiles was so bold but it was nice. He was willing to make the effort to get what he wanted, not play around. Stiles’s kisses were passionate, but greedy and sloppy out of lust. Derek kissed Stiles with the same level of passion, but he took the sloppy lust and deepened it to a mix of lust and passion. Stiles smiled into the kiss, his hands twining themselves into Derek’s hair. Derek’s tongue ran along Stiles’s lips and they easily parted for him, their tongues playing with each other. Stiles made the tiniest sound, one Derek was only caught because he had super human hearing. It made him want to hear it again. Derek ran his tongue behind Stiles’s teeth. Stiles’s lips pressed on Derek’s were better than he thought they would be. 

Derek wrapped his arms securely around Stiles before hoisting him up. Stiles’s legs hooked around him almost instinctually as his hands worked into his hair, and Derek took him upstairs while they kissed. Derek gently set Stiles in his bed like he was worth the world.

He was. 

Stiles felt a joy from it that made Derek smile. Stiles moved to take his shirt off, but Derek growled. The growl made Stiles more aroused. It probably wouldn’t have if Stiles didn’t know what Derek was, but he did and it made him greedy and hungry for Derek. Derek took his shirt off as Stiles moved up the bed, admiring his chest. Derek crawled above him, making his heartbeat rise. He kissed Stiles passionately, his hands carefully on his waist, then Derek’s lips moved to his neck.

“No hickeys.” Stiles warned. Derek licked from his collarbone to just below his ear to persuade him. Stiles’s breath got uneven and is head dipped back to give Derek more to kiss. “No visible ones. My dad would kill me and you would have a massive target on your back for those Wolfsbane bullets you think he’d use on you.” Derek nodded and began to suck on Stiles’s collarbone, moving his shirt down to get to it. Stiles gasped. Stiles’s hands explored Derek’s back, feeling the taunt muscles and his spine. His touch was so faint, a ghost, but it made Derek hungrier. Stiles sighed and let Derek leave what would no doubt be purple evidence of their night together. Stiles’s phone began to ring in his pocket. “Fuck.” He pulled it out and sat up, doing it so quickly that it cast Derek off of him. Derek huffed.

“Hey, dad.” Stiles frowned, cursing himself. Derek let his fingers trace over Stiles’s arms.

“I thought the concert was at seven. The downtown patrols said it was over an hour ago. I checked the alarm and no codes have been entered since 6:10 when I'm guessing you guys left and the camera in your room shows you're not there.” Derek sat up almost against Stiles and started to massage his back, reliving the tensions in his muscles. Stiles bit his lip to avoid moaning into the phone.

“Yeah, I’m staying the night at Scott’s. It was closer and I was tired, so he agreed to let me stay the night.” Derek heard his heart quicken a bit at the lie. He rubbed Stiles’s shoulders a bit to help him relax. “I can go home, if you want.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, making Derek need to kiss it gently. Stiles relaxed into Derek’s frame behind him, letting Derek soothe him.

“No, no. That’s okay. Get a good night’s sleep, and don’t forget to take your Adderall in the morning before work.” John’s voice grew softer, thinking Stiles was almost asleep.

“Okay, I won’t. I’ll even make an alarm. Love you, Dad.” Stiles felt a little guilty about lying to his father.

“I love you too.” His dad hung up. Stiles dialed Scott immediately. Derek grabbed Stiles’s hips and began to feel them over. He kissed the back of Stiles’s neck more passionately, trying to get him to end his conversations. It was pretty persuasive, but not quite enough to get him to hang up.

“What?” Scott sounded almost peeved when he answered, but it was late and he was probably sleeping.

“I’m at Derek’s, but I told my dad that we went to the concert together like we planned and that I’m over at your house for the night.”

“You know I hate covering for you. Wait, you’re at the loft?” Scott began to sound more awake.

“Scott, if he calls, I’m asleep already and the concert was amazing. We saw The Lumineers like we’d planned to after we ate at my house. I covered for you last week when you were out with Kira.” Stiles was a little bossier than he liked to be, but he didn’t have time to argue with the way Derek was touching his hips and waist. The scent of his arousal was intoxicating to Derek, he took a deep breath in.

“Okay. If he calls I’ll cover for you.” Scott agreed, tiredly.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Scott hung up. Derek sighed. Stiles put his phone on Derek’s nightstand, and lied back.

“What?” Stiles looked up at him.

“Did you need to tell him you were here?” Derek kissed the top of his arm, then went to do the same to the other.

“He visits me at work almost every shift for free food, and he’d smell you on me.” Stiles tried again to pull his shirt off, and again Derek growled. “What is with you? Why the growls?”

“I like the way the shirt fits you. Leave it. You like my growling anyway.” Derek looked at him honestly.

“Fine. Just don’t rip it. It’s not mine, its Scott’s.” Derek laughed.

“What do you think I’m going to do to you?” Derek asked into his neck, his breath making goosebumps on Stiles’s skin. His heartbeat fluttered again.

“I think you’re going to rip my shirt. I’m saying in advance don’t rip this one. I will not face Scott’s wrath for your horny ass.” Derek laughed again. He kissed Stiles gently. Stiles smiled into the kiss and worked his hands into his hair. Derek grabbed his waist, pushing the shirt up to see his abs. Stiles felt Derek’s arms lightly, leaving a mere ghost of a touch along them. He then moved to Derek’s chest, leaving faint traces along his skin. Derek sighed and felt his own arousal growing to the traces of Stiles’s touch. Derek adjusted so one of his legs was between Stiles’s. Stiles rocked his hips into Derek, pleased at the reaction he was starting to get from Derek’s groin that was starting to match his own hardness. Derek held Stiles’s hips down and Stiles whined a little. Derek looked at him.

“I want this to last. And it won’t if you do things like that.” Derek looked at him, pinning his hips to the bed. Stiles looked up at him, pitifully. His pleasure did spike at being pinned down, though.

“I haven’t had sex in months, and I’m not used to going slow anyway.” Stiles looked up, sighing.

“You’re not a virgin anymore?” Derek had to admit he was sad he wouldn’t be Stiles’s first.

“No. I lost it to my ex.” Derek growled a bit. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“I can do better than he ever did, you just have to be a little bit more patient.” Derek resolved, looked Stiles in the eyes. He really had to be better than Danny, or whoever the fuck it was that broke Stiles’s heart. He had to be the best that Stiles had ever had. His mate deserved that. And to know how Derek really felt. But that, that was for later.

“Oh really? That’s a lot of confidence in your sexual abilities.” Derek smiled and kissed his exposed stomach. Stiles looked down at him.

“I can smell your pleasure. How it changes when I do something you like.” Derek smiled as he breathed in Stiles’s scent, which made the arousal more potent. If Stiles didn’t know how much scents meant to a werewolf, he probably wouldn’t be so into it when a guy smelled him like that. Or the growling. From a non-werewolf that kind of behaviour screamed creepy serial killer. But not when Derek did it.

“How many humans did you practice that on?” Stiles laughed a bit, but there was a hint of jealousy.

“Not as many as you’re thinking.” He looked down at Stiles’s chest under his shirt. He pushed Stiles’s shirt up a bit more, to the bottom of his ribcage. Derek began to such on his lowest ribs, just enough to make Stiles gasp a bit. Derek smiled and began to kiss, suck, and lick his stomach, making Stiles gasp again. “You’re quiet.” Derek mused as he was making marks on Stiles’s skin.

“I don’t have much I want to say.” Stiles breathed out.

“I was expecting a few moans already.” Derek bit into his side lightly with his human teeth, and Stiles’s fist balled up the sheets.

“I’m not really the moaning type. I really just gasp and grab the sheets.” Derek hummed, sucking just above where Stiles’s jeans currently lied. Stiles closed his eyes and tilted his head back again, but his fists balled up in the sheets like he said he did in bed. Derek licked up his abs and got a gasp. Derek wanted a moan, and he was determined to get one. He dragged Stiles’s wrists over his head, pinning him down and kissing him hotly. Stiles didn’t make a sound but his pleasure was beginning to increase steadily. Derek frowned. He slowly stripped to his boxers for Stiles, groping himself for Stiles to watch. The way his eyes looked so greedily at his crotch made Derek grow hard fast. He grabbed Stiles’s ankles and dragged him closer, unbuttoning Stiles’s jeans and peeling them away. Stiles loved getting moved around like that it seemed, so long as Derek was still gentle enough with it. Stiles blushed at the Spiderman boxers he had on, but Derek didn’t say a word. Derek’s fingers gently traced up Stiles’s legs, pausing at the sensitive area behind his knee-caps and the insides of his thighs. Stiles’s breath began to hiccup a bit with anticipation and the scent of his arousal was only getting stronger. Derek sank over Stiles and grabbed his ass as he pulled Stiles in for a kiss. Stiles grabbed onto Derek greedily. He ran his fingers down Derek’s sides, grabbing his hips then moving to his ass. Derek grabbed Stiles’s boxers and tugged them off easily. Stiles blushed at his almost complete nudity, but Derek smiled. Derek took his own boxers off too, to put Stiles more at ease. It didn’t. “Holy crap. Dude, I thought you were big, but I don’t know if I can fit that.” Stiles sat up, eyeing Derek’s cock. Derek just laughed.

“We haven’t even started to prep yet, Stiles. I’m not just going to just shove myself inside of you, I’m not that much of an animal despite the ideas you seem to have in mind about me. I’m going to make sure you’re ready and that you feel comfortable.” Stiles nodded to that, letting himself sink back down with Derek following.

“Am I really going to wear Scott’s shirt while we do this? It feels weird.” Derek sat up and pulled it off, tossing it away. Stiles nodded.

“Anything else, for the good of the order?” Derek teased.

“I’m thirsty.” Stiles said, meekly.

“You already had like, two huge glasses of water earlier.” Derek sighed, exasperated.

“Alcohol is dehydrating for humans.” Derek sighed and sat on the side of the bed. Stiles got up and went into the bathroom and got some water. He came back and kissed the back of Derek’s neck, sucking to make a bruise that would heal in less than a minute. Derek sighed. “You don’t have to apologize, if that’s what this is.” Derek relaxed into Stiles.

“I can’t return the gesture?” Stiles asked, kissing his shoulder blades. He bit into Derek’s skin, drawing blood. The wound was gone before he had the chance to lick it. Derek sighed and pulled Stiles back to the mattress.  Derek gently grabbed a hold of Stiles’s shaft, making Stiles’s breath sharpen. He was gentle with Stiles as he slowly stroked him. Stiles reached for Derek to do the same and Derek just took his hand in his. “Why can’t I touch you?” Stiles looked at his cock, then up to Derek.

“This isn’t about me.” Derek smiled at the reaction he was getting.

“What does that mean, exactly?” Stiles’s hazelnut and gold-flecked irises warranted almost all of Derek’s attention. He could stare into Stiles’s eyes for the rest of his life.

“It means this sex is all for you, all about you, for your supreme pleasure and total enjoyment.” Derek got even slowed with his strokes, even gentler with his grip on Stiles’s cock. Stiles sucked in a breath and let it out shakily.

“What if…what if I want to touch you, get you…?” Stiles was slowly writhing with the gentle strokes Derek was giving him, leaving him in a euphorically slow climb.

“I will get there, but not yet. Right now it’s all about you.” He assured Stiles. He lowered himself and grabbed the boy’s hips, and licked up Stiles’s shaft all the way to the tip. Stiles shuddered. His breathing got unsteady. Derek took Stiles in his mouth, and slowly engulfed his length completely and then stayed like that until Stiles looked down at him. He sucked gently, moving his head up and down slowly. A beautiful, almost silent moan escaped Stiles’s perfect lips as he tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair. Derek smiled, and made his movements even slower, and even gentler. Stiles moaned a little louder. Derek sucked his tip for a bit before releasing it. Stiles looked at him.

“How long are you going to torture me like this, getting me hot, fucking hell, then letting me be?” Stiles’s cock was beginning to drip with pre-come. Derek smiled, and waited for his body to calm down a bit.

“Do you not like it?” Derek touched his legs gently, and they moved to keep his fingers on them, making Derek chuckle.

“I want to come, Derek. I want your cock deep inside of me, fucking me senseless.” Stiles demanded. Derek nodded, and got up, grabbing his lube and a condom from the bathroom but took long enough for Stiles’s body to calm itself a bit more. “I know you’re clean, you don’t have to use one.” Stiles looked at the condom as Derek came back in. Derek raised his eyebrows as he sat on the bed. “Unless you want to, I guess.”

“Do you not want me to use it?” Derek looked over his body, making a note to kiss every spectacularly beautiful mole on his beautiful body.

“There’s no need to. I’m clean-I got tested when I told my dad I was sexually active to avoid another talk, you’re clean and can’t contract anything anyway, so there’s nothing we need to protect ourselves from.” Derek put it on the nightstand, and put some lube on his fingers. Stiles spread his legs quickly for Derek, getting them wide open. Derek smiled.

“You’re a little eager, aren’t you?” Stiles nodded quickly but blushed. Derek smiled, and moved Stiles so he could slip inside of him. Derek gently massaged his ring muscle to loosen it before he slid one finger inside of Stiles. Stiles gasped and his head bent back. Derek got his finger as deep as it could, gently prodding Stiles’s prostate. Stiles moaned softly, almost inaudibly. Derek flexed his finger, and gently began to pull out and push back in slowly, slowly fucking him. Stiles’s breathing was jagged and he’d look down at Derek, then up at the ceiling and close his eyes. After a while, Derek put another finger in, flexing and curling them, gently prodding his prostate more. Stiles moaned again, a little louder. Derek worked him like that for a while, before introducing a third finger. It was a tight fit but his muscles relaxed more, letting them in. Stiles was starting to unravel slowly, whispering Derek’s name so quietly Derek wondered if he even knew he was, or if Derek would be able to hear it as a human. He worked Stiles for a while with four fingers before he pulled out. Stiles’s cock was again dripping with pre-come. Derek worked his own cock with the lube, Stiles watched it greedily which got him significantly harder, ready to come even. Derek sank above Stiles, and took one of his hands.

“Are you ready?” Derek looked him in the eyes intensely, dead serious.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, smiling. Derek lifted his leg, and slowly eased into Stiles. He was as relaxed as he could be, and he was stretched out and prepped already, but it was still a tight fit. Stiles grunted as he felt Derek fill him fully, pushing all the way in and hitting his prostate easily. Derek kissed him deeply for a while, as Stiles get used to him. “You can fuck me, I’m ready now. Just go slow.” Stiles looked up at Derek. Derek nodded, and did as he was told. Stiles moaned loudly, grabbing Derek’s shoulders. “Oh, Derek.” Stiles moaned his name, his eyes closing in ecstasy. His head tilted back, so Derek kissed his neck gently, and Stiles moaned again loudly. Being inside of Stiles was getting his dander up to meet his bed-partner’s quicker than he imagined. Then again, mates tended to have that effect on their wolf counterpart. “Faster.” Stiles huffed. Derek obliged, but was careful not to speed up too much too quickly. Each thrust of Derek’s ended with him as deep as he could be, gently pressing into Stiles’s prostate and making him get all that closer to the inevitable. Stiles grabbed onto Derek, whatever his hands could find to ground him and give him something solid. Derek began to gently stroke his cock, now twitching and ready to unload at any second. “Derek.” Stiles moaned louder, almost shouting his name. Derek sped up again, by only a bit. He wanted to find the perfect speed, trying to get Stiles screaming his name. He slowed his hand down, and sped up his thrusts again. Stiles moaned is name even louder. So again, Derek changed his speed. He felt the orgasm building for Stiles. He then slowed his thrusts and his hand to the initial, agonizingly slow pace and kissed his neck. It didn’t take long. Stiles came silently but the clutched Derek even harder. His body trembled and he clung to Derek like he needed him to live. The orgasm rocked through Stiles, and his muscles tensed and clenched a bit around Derek, still deep inside of him. It almost brought Derek over the edge. Almost. Derek kissed his skin gently and held him, making his arms a secure cage to hold him as he reveled in ecstasy.  His pupils were dilated when he looked up at Derek and his breathing was harsh, his heart pounding. He kissed Derek sweetly as his body calmed, Derek still inside. “You can keep going, I want you to finish.”

“You still need a couple of minutes for your body to calm down enough so the sensitivity isn’t painful.” Derek looked over him. His body had a slight sheen of sweat. Derek wanted to lick it away. He stayed still in Derek’s arms as his body grew calmer. He adjusted, and looked at Derek. “What?”

“Nothing.” Stiles replied, forgetting Derek could hear his heart. “I was just thinking something. I think I’m ready, and I want you to finish.” Derek kissed him, and pulled out. Stiles looked up at him. Derek sat back on his knees, and began to stroke himself.

“I thought you were going to stay in me.” Stiles looked up at him, confused. His tiredness was evident.

“I changed my mind.” Derek smiled, hiding his lie. Stiles sat up and grabbed him, taking Derek’s hand away. Derek looked at him, and Stiles smiled, and worked Derek slowly. Derek moaned. Stiles smiled, and it didn’t take long until Derek was coming in his hand. They got into the shower together at Stiles’s insistence, but it stayed relatively non-sexual. Stiles was not having any more sex, and Derek was fine with that. They tumbled back into bed, and Stiles fell asleep curled up basically on Derek.

*

Stiles lied asleep next to Derek, an arm slung over Derek when he woke up. Derek smiled at the sight of Stiles sleeping so soundly, and just lied there for almost an hour watching him sleep. His back rose and fell with his breathing, and the sheets were draped over him like he was a Greek god. Derek sighed when he decided to get up, and he was super slow so that he wouldn’t jilt Stiles. Stiles sighed, and adjusted to occupy the warm spot that Derek was vacating. Derek gently tucked him in a little, and pulled on some jeans and went downstairs. He called Scott.

“Hey, what’s up?” Scott tried not to sound nervous. Usually when Derek called, it was important.

“What is Stiles’s favourite breakfast?” Derek asked, looking to see what kind of raw ingredients he had around the loft. He didn’t have much.

“What?” Scott sounded relieved, but now confused.

“What would make him supremely happy to wake up to? What is his ultimate breakfast?” Derek restated.

“That depends.” Scott was trying to be difficult for the sake of being a pain in the ass.

“On what?” Derek asked, getting annoyed.

“On if he hooked up.” Scott stated it plainly. “Did you or didn’t you?”

“I wouldn’t call it a hook-up, but we did have sex with each other.”

“Okay, okay.” Scott sounded almost disgusted.

“You asked.” Derek chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. Cinnamon rolls are the best bet to make him happy. There’s an Amish bakery on Fulton and Tenth that has some good ones but he always prefers homemade cinnamon rolls. He usually drinks his coffee with a little sugar but offer him creamer, it makes him think of his mom and that’s a good way to make him happy. He has work though so whatever you make him you need to get on it. Have the coffee ready for him when he gets up and heat up the food for him. Even if he sees you take it out of the microwave he’d be fine with that, he likes a warm breakfast. When I get off work, we are having a serious talk. I don’t care that you’re the alpha, he’s my best friend-my brother.” Derek nodded.

“That’s fine. My door will be open, I’ll make sure I’m around. Thanks, Scott, for the breakfast advice.”

“Sure. When I come over there I better not smell anything I don’t want to, alright? On you or your furniture.” Derek just hummed a response, and hung up. He grabbed a sweater, kissed Stiles’s hair and tucked him in, wrote a quick note downstairs for him in case he got up, and left. He bought what he needed as quickly as he could, and back-up scones if his baking adventure didn’t turn out well. He baked with his mom on the weekends, it was their thing, but it had been years since she’d passed. He continued with Laura until her death. He got back later than he intended, but Stiles was still fast asleep upstairs. Derek tossed the note out, and got to work on the cinnamon rolls.

*

Stiles woke up to his phone alarm by swearing at it and knocking it to the floor and subsequently swearing at that, lazily getting half-dressed before slowly descending into the kitchen. He scratched his bare chest as well as his dark happy train and yawned loudly as he went down the stairs. His hair was messy in a way that made Derek want to make it even messier. Derek was in the process of frosting the fresh cinnamon rolls when he came into the kitchen, smiling. Derek put a cup of coffee on the counter for him fresh from the pot, with sugar and creamer next to his cup for him if he wanted it. Stiles smiled and made his coffee just like his mom used to make hers, and smiled at the sentiment.

“You called Scott, didn’t you?” He asked after a minute. He ran a hand through his hair as he yawned again. He was the cutest thing Derek had ever seen.

“I wanted his advice on how to make your morning absolutely perfect.” He said, cutting Stiles a cinnamon roll and plating it for him, making sure it was still warm.

“This is pretty perfect, I must admit. You did well, young padawan.” Stiles sat at Derek’s small table and dug in. Derek sat with him and let him get halfway through the cinnamon roll before deciding to talk.

“I want to talk about last night.” Derek started to dissect a cinnamon roll of his own, but at first he was too absorbed in the way Stiles ate his, licking his fingers and lips without using the fork or knife at all.

“What about it?” Stiles looked up at him licking frosting from his lips.

“Last night, I don’t want it to stay last night, nor do I want it to stay confined to just our appetites for one another.”

“What does that mean, Sour Wolf?” Stiles looked up, knowing what Derek was going to say, but wanting to hear it even if he only heard it once.

“Last night was just sex. We were horny and we wanted each other. I, I want it to be more than that. I don’t want us, I don’t want this to be just sex and I don’t want it to end. I want us for a long time, maybe even mates one day.” Derek barely looked at him. Stiles had no idea how hard that was for him to say out loud, that he was tired of being alone and he wanted to share himself with someone again. Stiles grabbed his arm and squeezed it, suggesting he knew exactly how hard it was. Derek looked at him, nervously.

“This won’t stay sex, and it won’t end. And we can definitely talk about mating one day.” Stiles looked in his eyes for a minute, before going back to his cinnamon roll smiling. Derek smiled, and had breakfast with Stiles, happy that there would be more.


End file.
